Movie Night
by patricia51
Summary: What if Beckett and Castle didn't decide to scare Alexis and Hayley at the end of "Hell to Pay"? What might have happened during the horror movie fest in the old vault? Femslash. Alexis/Hayley.


Movie Night by patricia51

(What if Beckett and Castle didn't decide to scare Alexis and Hayley at the end of "Hell to Pay"? What might have happened during the horror movie fest in the old vault? Femslash. Alexis/Hayley.)

The pizza smelled really good and she was hungry. But Alexis Castle couldn't stop looking nervously around the room. After all, who knew what might still be lurking in here? As Hayley came over to the couch bearing cold beer bottles the red-head tried one more time.

"We really could have done movie night at my place."

Hayley Shipton sat down next to her. It was amazing. Alexis wondered; how did she make simply sitting down look so elegant?

"No, no, we need to get rid of some of the bad vibes in here."

Alexis decided to ask a question or two in a voice that came out in an artificially bright in her attempt to lighten the gloomy vault.

"So what are we watching? Rom-com? Action comedy?"

"Horror!" The English woman replied with a delighted smile on her face.

"You're kidding!"

"No! Oh come on," Hayley urged. "We just survived the axe man. A little Freddy-Jason action will be cathartic."

"Alright," Alexis grumbled, "but if I can't sleep tonight I'm kicking your ass in the morning"

"In your dreams."

"My dreams are exactly what I'm worried about!"

"Poor baby," Hayley sympathized but with a twinkle in her eyes. "When you get scared I'm right over here."

"You better be!" the redhead returned.

"I will be always, promise."

Was Alexis letting her imagination run wild or was there a shading to Hayley's voice that sent a shiver down her back? A delightful shiver at that. She concentrated on the pizza and to a less extent on the beer. That worked through the first quarter perhaps of the first movie. Her shoes kicked off under the coffee table in front of them and her feet tucked up under her she had made herself into as nearly tight a ball as she could without being too obvious. But Hayley had probably noticed she sighed to herself. Nothing got by the beautiful former MI6 and MPS member. Well, maybe she wasn't picking up everything, everything being the ever growing crush that she had developed on the woman beside her.

But who could help it? Not her. Hayley was beautiful, intelligent, tough but with a soft center that she didn't let very many people see. But Alexis had seen that center and it drew her. In many ways she reminded her of Beckett. Maybe she had once had a slight crush on the NYPD detective but as they got closer, and the relationship grew between Beckett and her dad things had changed. Beckett had become a friend, a confidant and then the big sister Alexis had always dreamed of. In fact she was even closer to the beautiful police captain than that now. There was barely any "step" in "Step-mother anymore. But that wasn't how she felt about Hayley. When she thought of Hayley, when she dreamed of Hayley, when she imagined Hayley she trembled.

Hayley had blown into their lives and immediately become part of the extended family that included the group at the 12th. It hadn't always been smooth sailing. Alexis remembered the time she had found Hayley in the back seat of her rental and for just a moment been scared of her. Hayley COULD be a scary person but Alexis had immediately accepted the older woman s almost shocked reassurance that she was not going to kill her. That reassurance had rushed through her mind when she ended up on the floor that time with the muzzle of the former agent's pistol in her face. Looking back now the conversation they had then was funny now. Then not so much but even then Alexis knew Hayley would never hurt her.

There were special moments as well. Hayley, all dressed up to perfection and looking gorgeous, dragging her to get dressed and go out with her rather than sitting around worrying about her father. Alexis smothered a giggle, remembering Hayley reassuring her that her dad was really good at what he does. When she had, rather mischievously, asked the older women if he was as good as she was the look on Hayley face made her grin even before the shocked answer.

"Good heavens no why would you ask such a thing?"

They had laughed and then proceeded to get her "dolled up". Perhaps it had been nothing more than her over heated imagination but it seemed as though Hayley's fingers lingered on her at times while she helped Alexis get dressed.

There was the moment that they, she, had been afraid that Hayley would go back to MI6 her heart had stopped beating for a moment. When the former agent told the stuffed shirt to "Piss off mate" it started beating again. "You don't have to do anything alone ever again," Alexis had declared and put her arm around the English girl and hugged her close. And how that had felt had been so warm and wonderful. When Hayley had leaned against her Alexis remembered her restarted heart leaping for joy.

Alexis had a secret. What she dreamed about happening with Hayley late at night when her hand slipped down inside her panties wouldn't be the first time she had kissed another girl. In fact although it had happened only once there had been a LOT more than just kissing.

It seemed so long ago that her old friend Gracie had come to visit and spend the night. It had been a bit of a shock for both of them when they had first met, her surprise that Gracie had gone Goth and conversely her friend's surprise that Alexis had not seemed to change at all. But they had been wonderful friends once and deep down still cared for one another so it had taken no time at all to slip back into their friendship.

It had been more than a little surprising though to wake up in the middle of the night to find the t-shirt she had been sleeping pulled up, Gracie's hand on her breast and the other girl's lips pressed against her own. Almost as surprising had been the fact that she had found herself kissing Gracie back before wiggling wildly so the other girl could get her tee completely off, leaving Alexis in nothing but her panties.

Gracie had straddled her and pulled her own t-shirt off, showing that for that night at least she had gone commando. After more kisses the Goth girl had worked her way down Alexis's shaking body with stops along the way at her breasts and belly before giving the red-head a tongue lashing that could not have possibly have been the first time she went down on another girl.

Alexis soon had the first orgasm of her life that had not been produced by her own fingers. It was quickly followed by the second. Then Gracie had spread her legs and lunged back up on top of her. The kissing resumed. Alexis had tasted herself before but somehow there seemed to be an enormous difference between sucking her own fingers clean and sucking her juices from Gracie's tongue. And by now it seemed no surprise at all that when the Goth girl began to thrust against her that Alexis responded by wrapping her legs around Gracie. Nor was it a surprise that after the pair fell back on to the bed after climaxing together that Alexis rolled her friend on to her back and proceeded kiss down her body until she could do to Gracie what the other girl had done first to her. She tasted marvelous.

The one funny thing was that neither of them had uttered a single word during the entire time. Granted there had been muffled moans and some barely chocked back cries but no talking. The next morning they were dressed by breakfast and resumed chatting away but never a word passed about what had happened in the night. The closest they came to mentioning what had taken place was when Alexis had walked with Gracie to the train station. They had hugged, which was nothing unusual for reconnected friends but just before they let go Gracie had squeezed Alexis's butt. The wink that followed was returned.

Her memories had kept what was happening on the TV screen at bay for a while. Now it grabbed her attention again and the shivers that ran through her body were not the delightful kind. Without thinking she scooted closer to the other woman. A welcoming and vey welcome arm slipped around her shoulders and drew her in. Alexis gratefully pillowed her head on the front of Hayley's shoulder. From here she could peek but also close her eyes and hide her face when she wasn't up to watching the movie.

Okay, all in all this was still great fun. Being scared to death WAS fun when you had someone like Hayley with you, someone you knew could keep the monsters at bay. And it was even nicer as the older woman's arm gradually slid down until it was around her waist, the warm hand resting on her hip and occasionally rubbing in small circles there.

One particular scary scene had Alexis squeal in delighted fear and bury her face into Hayley. Right into the British woman's breast in fact, something she realized only after she did it. She held her breath for a moment. But Hayley didn't seem to mind.

"Poor baby," Hayley cooed. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I've got you."

"You certainly do," Alexis thought, only managing at the last split second not to say those words aloud. But she did have her. Peeking at the screen she settled happily into her new position, feeling the other woman breathe and reveling at the arm around her, tipped with fingers that were now stroking her shoulder.

She was enjoying herself now, so much so that it surprised her to see that the ending credits were running. Apparently she had missed the last part of the movie. She didn't care but rather heaved a sigh of relief.

Hayley laughed, recognizing the meaning of the younger girl's sigh. She shook her and squeezed her.

"Come on, you can't tell me you're not having fun," she teased.

"More than you know," thought Alexis. She lifted her head to make some witty comment and stopped. For Hayley was looking down at the same time. Their eyes met. Blue ones locked with dark ones. Whatever Alexis was going to say fled her mind. Apparently Hayley was having the same reaction. But the slightly parted lips of the older woman matched with the intensity in her eyes swept Alexis away. Her head lifted. Hayley's lowered. Their lips met.

Hayley's mouth was sweet, as sweet as Alexis had dreamed it would be. The kiss wasn't wildly passionate nor was it tentative. Rather it seemed more like coming home after a long absence, something familiar and dear. They continued slowly. Now that they had reached this point neither of them wanted to get carried away too quickly. They had all night.

Tongues danced together, swirled, explored. Lips parted for a moment, just long enough for the pair to catch their breath. Hayley took the opportunity to touch Alexis's face with her fingertips before tracing the outline of her mouth. The red-head responded by kissing each of those fingers. Then they kissed again.

The pair shifted position slightly. The arm that Hayley had around Alexis's shoulders before drifted to the back of the younger girl's neck, massaging it and keeping their faces close together. Her other hand trailed down the younger girl's side until it found the smooth warmth of Alexis's thigh. Since her dress had ridden up more than once during her shifting around on the couch that hand rested only inches from the rapidly growing damp spot in the center of her panties.

It was when Alexis touched Hayley's breast and discovered the other woman had not bothered with a bra that the heat that had steadily built between the two changed from smoldering to an all out flame.

Alexis found that Hayley's top had pulled out of her slacks. She used that knowledge to slide her hand up under the top and found that the British woman's breasts were even smoother and more delightful to the touch when nothing was in the way. Then the other woman's fingers crept the rest of the way up her thigh. A single finger hooked the hem of her panties and drew them aside so it could part her already growing puffy labia and slip between them.

At the first feather light stroke of Hayley's finger Alexis's head tipped back as she moaned in delight at the gentle teasing. Hayley seized the opportunity to kiss and nibble the younger girl's smooth neck, alternating the soft kisses and the little bites. The red-head's hips began to move in rhythm with the now two fingers that had slipped inside of her and were beginning to slowly pump in and out.

One thing was certain Alexis thought as she concentrated fiercely. She found a hardened nipple and closed two fingers on it. The tighter those fingers got the more Hayley groaned with pleasure. But enough of that for the moment although she reveled in what she was doing. The clothes definitely had to go.

Hayley must have had the same idea for the moment that Alexis started to pull her top off the English girl's hand slipped down from the back of Alexis's neck to find the zipper of her dress and start sliding it down. Taking turns it wasn't long before Alexis's dress was on the floor with Hayley's top beside it and the red-head had the other woman's slacks undone and was tugging on them. Hayley lifted her hips from the couch to allow it.

Alexis found she needed both hands since it seemed like a perfect opportunity to remove the other woman's panties at the same time as her slacks. She swung around, ending up on her knees between Hayley's legs as she pulled slacks, panties and shoes off in one long motion. Since after all she was right there she leaned forward and discovered Hayley's breasts were even more wondrous when kissed.

The former agent moaned. Her eyes closed as she ran her fingers through the short red locks of hair, reveling in Alexis's darting tongue and soft lips exploring first one breast and its hard tip and then the other. Her fingers tightened as the younger girl began to work her way down. Hayley's belly quivered under Alexis's kisses.

"Alexis," the English girl gasped. "Alexis!"

The younger woman's delight at what she was making the object of her affection, and attention, feel was head-spinning. That and the scent of the other girl's arousal spurred her on. Not that she needed much encouragement to do what she was doing. Sliding between Hayley's spread legs she rained kisses on the smooth thighs, tasting Hayley's juices as she did. Her hands snaked under the other girl, seizing the incredibly taut ass they were seeking and pulling Hayley slightly up even as she buried her face in Hayley's shaved smooth pussy.

It may have been seconds. It may have been hours. Alexis didn t care. All she cared about was the end result of the assault of her tongue and lips on the older woman. It was successful for Hayley cried out, pushed Alexis's face deeper and bucked her hips up. That was just fine for Alexis took the opportunity of the English woman's ass being lifted to thrust her finger into the waiting dark cavern. And when Hayley bounced up in down in response it only drove that finger deeper and deeper.

Alexis had never come as close to drowning as she did then, for Hayley drenched her face with her repeated orgasms and held her face so far into her pussy that the red-head wished she could breathe through her ears. In fact when the other woman's grip relented Alexis actually gasped for air.

She needed it. For before she could recover completely she found herself stretched out on the couch with Hayley on top of her. And how in the world had the other woman managed to strip her of her panties? Then that thought vanished as Hayley parted her legs and scissored her. The older woman held there for a moment, the pair of them frozen before the English woman lowered her head and softly kissed the red-head. She rose till she was sitting back on her legs with Alexis's left foot up to her shoulder. Holding on to it she started to move.

Slowly Hayley rocked back and forth to begin with. Thighs became quickly slick as they slid back and forth against each other's wide open sex. The pace picked up, just a little faster each time they ground together. Then Hayley began to punch with her hips. Reaching down with her free hand she captured one of Alexis's nipples, tugging it each time she rocked. The younger girl began to push up as best she could to meet Hayley's thrusts. They ground harder, faster, riding each other and the oncoming wave bringing them both to their peak.

Alexis cried out. Hayley called the other girl's name over and over before her strength gave out and she toppled on top of the red-head. Murmuring endearments to each other the pair squirmed around until Alexis could lay her head on Hayley's shoulder and fall asleep with the English girl's arm around her once more. And Hayley nodded off minutes after the other girl did.

Hours later someone slipped into the room to check on the whereabouts of a certain red-head. She tip-toed across the room. The TV and DVD player were quietly switched off. A blanket was retrieved from a nearby closet and carefully placed over the sleeping couple. She quietly crossed the room again, turning out all but one light in the office. She paused at the door and looked back.

"I think," Kate Beckett whispered to herself, "that I am NOT going to tell Castle every little detail about this."

(The End)

(I've been wandering back through the last season of Castle and I can't be the only one who has noticed how close Alexis and Hayley got. Am I? And Gracie appears in Season Three, Episode Ten "Last Call". Revised to correct that impression that the later arrival was present for the whole story as well as the obvious that if Rick had shown up the roof would have been raised something awful.)


End file.
